The invention relates generally to adhesives, such flooring adhesives, and more particularly, to adhesives that are applied wet and are permitted to dry a selected amount before they are used to adhere components, such as flooring and other objects.
Many constructions are assembled using adhesives. For example, various flooring products made from wood, vinyl, tile, carpet and so forth are permanently adhered to a surface or substrate through the use of an adhesive. Commonly used adhesives include those sold under the trademarks Taylor 2091 Vinyl Adhesive and Taylor 2071 Wood Adhesive, Taylor Enviotec 2090 Vinyl Adhesive and Taylor Envirotec 2055 Premium Carpet Adhesive, sold, by W.F. Taylor Co. of Fontana, Calif.
Single component adhesives can be convenient to use. However, it is often necessary to wait after application of the adhesive, to permit the adhesive to partially cure, before the object to be adhered (e.g., wood, tile, carpet) is applied. As curing begins, viscosity increases and tackiness, sometimes called “green strength,” increases, to a point where it is preferred for the application of the flooring and the like. Ambient conditions can affect cure times. It is often difficult to determine whether the adhesive has cured sufficiently to apply the flooring or other object.
The solvents used in certain conventional solvent-based adhesives are believed by some to be undesirable. Many floor covering adhesives are made using fossil fuel based raw materials, which can be costly and cause environmental concerns. Many solvent-based adhesives emit Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs). Depending on the working environment, available ventilation, and the amount of adhesive to be used, some consider the VOC's and other emitted chemicals to be disadvantageous.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved adhesive which overcomes drawbacks and inadequacies of conventional adhesives.